Always, Always, Always You Jerk
by rurouni007
Summary: After Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, the ending felt incomplete. Here's the rest of the story! See what happens to the characters of FMP after the anime finishes. This isn't an epilogue- it's the beginning of the next chapter of their lives. KxS


First story in like... ever. Um... Yeah... Hope y'all like it. And even though Vixen doesn't like anime so much, this is dedicated to her :D cuz she rocks :) :) Plus the ending of FMP:TSR was so great- "Itsumo.. itsumo, itsumo." :D I adored it.

"Sagara-kun!"

He was sweating buckets. These were the most formidable foes that Sergeant Sagara Sousuke had ever faced. He could handle an entire army of Savages, he could kill Gaulon, he could utterly destroy five Venoms, but teenage female girls were possibly the most dangerous and terrifying enemies he ever knew.

Kaname still clung to him, letting out her pent up sadness and frustration, but her tears inspired more hatred from his enemies. Seeing this, and noting Chidori's fragile state, he started planning an escape route that would bring them both to safety. It was going to be an extremely difficult maneuver, but with his precision and his experience, Sousuke knew he had to do it.

"Look over there!" Sousuke pointed behind his attackers. "There is a male American pop star giving away signatures! You better go now!"

The girls suddenly stopped yelling and complaining about how terrible he was. Their faces had been full of anger and rage and now... those faces were scary. Their mascara-laced eyes were narrowed. The sides of their mouths had been pulled down so far that it seemed like the frowns went past their faces. Kyouko was trembling. Sousuke prayed it was because she wanted to see the pop star. There was a dark aura surrounding them. Instincts from years of fighting were telling Sousuke: Get out now! Dangerous situation! Abort mission!

Sousuke really couldn't care less about those girls though. It was the fact that those girls were making Chidori feel worse. He already made her feel bad enough. What could he do to escape?

Kyouko's glasses shined in the light, glinting in the afternoon sun. And then she attacked. The others followed. Their war cry was, "YOU IDIOT!"

Without thinking, Sousuke picked up Kaname bridal style. She looked up at his frightened face. This won't end well, Sousuke thought. Crap.

The girls were starting to stampede. Shifting Kaname so he could hold her with one hand, Sousuke quickly looked for an escape route. Up, down, left, right? Right! He whispered in Kaname's ear, "Hold on tight," and swung to the side and out the windows. The rampaging girls went right past them. Sousuke broke through the glass feet first. The two of them were literally flying from three stories up.

Kaname looked up at her savior/kidnapper/wrongdoer. His face was determined and strong, like it always was. It seemed tinged with doubt because, well, how the hell were they going to land? But the way the light caught his eyes and lit up his face... This was the Sousuke she remembered. Always, always, always... Things were back to the way they always were. Right? But what would that mean...?

"Chidori!" Sousuke's sharp bark brought her back to reality. And reality included gravity. And gravity would soon mean pain. "Chidori, I'm going to throw you towards the mat for the pole vaulting team in three...two..."

"WAIT! Don't I get a say in thi-" "ONE!" "IIIIIIIIS!"

_Well, I guess I cheated death when I fought Yu Lan_, Kaname thought, feeling herself flipping in the air._ I should have known Sousuke would be the death of me. I probably should have written my will. Too late now. Here I come, Mom..._

Closing her eyes, she waited, bracing herself for the inevitable impact. And instead of the pain she expected, there was only a small thud as she hit the cushioned mat on her back. Kaname opened her eyes in surprise. The track team was in awe. Applause broke out. But wait- what happened to Sousuke? Kaname immediately said to herself.

Well, because his line of work included more dangerous stunts than falling from three story windows, Sousuke had deftly landed on his feet like a cat and rolled on the sand for the long jump. Oh, they were clapping for him. Stupid Sousuke. Kaname was not pleased.

Kaname stood up and dusted herself off. Sousuke immediately came to her side.

"Are you okay, Chidori?" Concern clouded his eyes.

"No."

She wasn't talking about the fall. Sousuke misinterpreted it and started to get nervous. He always misunderstood.

Taking a deep breath, Kaname wanted to just scream and call for the girls as backup while she pummeled the soldier into the ground. That was the natural order of things. Sousuke would do something that got them into a lot of trouble- for example; this fiasco- and Kaname would punish him.

But things couldn't go back to the way they were before. Not after what happened.

Humans aren't designed to handle hurt well. Chidori released that breath in a sigh, bowing her head down.

"I'll see you in class, Sagara-san."

She walked right by him.

Sousuke didn't understand. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to catch her by the arm and hold her tight. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He wanted to tell her everything- but just being Sousuke, he knew he couldn't say anything. He wanted her to tell him everything- what did she mean? Sousuke hated how ignorant he was when it came to things like this... things that weren't related to his "work." Ashamed, he looked away, hiding his sad eyes from her.

And for some reason, he would have preferred it if she hit him. When she left with no reaction- it felt so... empty. Something was missing. It didn't make sense. Nothing did anymore.

The track team idled by, watching the scene unfold. While stretching his arms, one boy noted to another teammate, "Dude, this is just like an anime!"

Kaname wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Maybe she should just go to the nurse and avoid him altogether. No, she wasn't someone that ran away. She would be straightforward… mostly.

Geez, why was nothing ever easy?


End file.
